Bittersweet Lies
by Torichii
Summary: All Lucy is concerned about is avenging her father. To avenge her father she decides to ruin his reputation by using her own. Through her obsession for revenge; She ends up loosing her first love. Several years later, after both are evicted from their studio apartment's they find themselves accidently rooming together. They claim to have no feelings left-but did they really forget?
1. Prologue 1

**YO! Haha so excited for a new series! **

**(There will be swearing, and some suggestive content)**

**Enjoy ^~^**

Her eyes opened slowly. She wondered why every morning was so quiet. Oh, right; she'd just left her greedy asshole of a father.

She sat up in bed, her neck slightly sore. She looked in the mirror that was in front of her bed on the wall. She was a mess, and she knew it. Her mascara was thick and shadowed her eyes, making her look like a raccoon. Her lips still red from the lipstick that apparently 'stained' her lips. Her hair- well she didn't't even want to look at that rat's nest. She suddenly felt her head ache; causing her to hold onto her head as if it were about to break. Her eyes squinted as she heard something in the kitchen.

"H-Hello?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Geez. It's every morning that I have to make hung-over soup for you." Natsu set the nasty green soup mixture onto Lucy's lap.

"Soup? More like sewage" Lucy set the soup aside.

"I'm not good at cooking-"

Lucy cut off Natsu "I know-" Natsu cut her off this time a little agitated.

"Though I can see you've lost weight. Eat. Or I"ll make you."

"that's ridiculous! I eat constantly. I haven't lost any weight. Now get out, I'm skippin' school today." Lucy pushed his chest back. He gave a saddened glare. It was hard to remove her eyes from the pink haired boy. He was always staring at her with those almost loving eyes. They made her stomach flutter with butterfly's. Not to mention her aura, which was undoubtedly better when he was around. His green eyes locked with hers, and he pulled her wrist back. He sat her palm onto his warm chest. Her eyes got wider, and her pupils reduced nearly half the size. She opened her mouth but said nothing. His heart was racing so fast. Why? They hadn't even done anything that would suggest any kind of fast heart beats. Natsu took her second hand and placed it on his chest too. She could feel the rhythm of his heart beat, faster and faster. She thought it would explode any second. She gulped and opened her eyes. Seeing that he was still staring at her.

"I get like this, even looking at you. Why can't you accept my feelings? Instead you go out and party with random boys, and sleep around. I can only protect your reputation for so long…" Natsu trailed off. Though this irritated Lucy, and she wanted to slap him.

"T-Then don't protect my reputation! I Don't need anyone do to that! And I didn't ask you to do that! Get out!" Lucy pointed to the small door, and nudged his shoulder. He smirked.

He fucking smirked.

"GET OUT-" he cut her off with leaning closer.

"Even though we've never officially started dating, I'm the only one that can make you whimper right?" the pink haired boy smiled and licked his sharp teeth. He knew he was right. She was weak to his advances. She held her face in shame. She couldn't push him away. Her body wouldn't let her. And she knew deep down inside of her that she didn't want to let him go, or to push him away. She wanted to hold him. But she wanted to ruin her father's life more than that. She wanted to make hima penniless man who begged for money on the streets. Begging and crying suited him more than the lavish life he lead. Natsu gripped her chin harshly.

"Think of me, and only me when I'm with you. You don't need that old man anymore." Natsu leaned on top of her, while he enjoyed her expression and blushing face. She hated the way he always knew what she was thinking. That condescending bastard. He'd pay.

"Lu-chan you look terrible today, You're not hung-over still are you?" Levy playfully twirled her hair and stared at the blonde.

"Yep, Natsu made me come to school." Lucy continued to write in her journal, which was basically her novel. Levy watched as she wrote pure gold onto the paper.

"Natsu, eh~?" Levy sang confidently and playfully. Her voice was a bit shrill and made Lucy very annoyed. Of course she loved her bestie, but she could be annoying when Lucy was hung-over. Lucy rubbed her throbbing head and looked up at Gajeel's desk. She leaned out of her desk and got close to gajeel's ear. Her bust was slightly rubbing against his back, making him jolt and blush.

"Gajeel~" Lucy sang, and the worst part, was how her voice even annoyed her.

"Y-Yeah, Lucy?" Gajeel asked

Lucy leaned even closer, making Levy steam with anger and jealously. She was no were near that confident with boys. She could hardly make decent conversation with boys that weren't in her classroom. She was also angered for that fact that Lucy's giant boobs were all over Gajeel, and he LOVED it.

Lucy brushed the hair from Gajeel's ear, making sure he could hear what she had to say.

"Gajeel, Levy just said that she wants to have sex tonight" it was quiet enough for Levy to not hear, and Gajeel to barely make clear. When he figured it out, his face became a dark red. Lucy laughed and leaned back from Gajeel, and slouched back in her desk.

"S-S-Se-S" was all that was muttered from his mouth and Levy started to get worried, and poked his arm.

"What did Lucy say to you?"

"N-Nothing"

"It wasn't nothing. Tell meeee!" Levy beckoned.

"No way shrimp!"

"Huuh? I'm not a shrimp! I'm fun size! You damn Metal Giant!" Levy pointed at all his piercings.

Lucy yawned and silently congratulated herself for making Levy leave her alone. She knew that those two could argue about things for hours and still love each other, so it was a great way to make Levy stop bothering her. Lucy got up from her desk and walked out of the room slowly, but quietly.

"Lucy?" a red head called to her.

"E-Erza?! Pfft! I haven't seen you in ages!" Lucy smiled big, and wrapped her arms around the pretty redhead.

"You should be calling me Senpai, you know that right?" Erza laughed and hugged Lucy back.

"You're finally back in Fairy Tale?" Lucy was beaming with happiness, glad that her friend wasn't at the private school anymore.

"Fairy Tale is where I've been for so long, I figured I'd do my last year here" Erza brushed the fluttering hair behind her ear.

"Y-You smell like a boy. Not only that..Alcohol?" Erza looked up seeing Lucy's thinner face. She had to have lost at least eight or nine pounds. Which was actually a pretty big difference. Erza noticed her raccoon like eyes, and her shitty posture. The bags under her eyes, even had bags themselves. Her lips were still a bit red and it looked like she hadn't combed through her hair.

"You're a wreck. I leave for Five months, and here you go and lookin' like that" Erza touched Lucy's hair and frowned. She didn't particularly enjoy seeing Lucy this way.

"I know. I'm just going to destroy my dad's life that's it. Then I'll go back to being normal. Alright?

Erza furrowed her brows and opened her mouth.

"Geez"

After the bell rang, they waved goodbye, Lucy ran back to her class. Before she could make it, she was forcibly ripped from the hallway. Her shirt was slightly ripped in the process, and she grunted as her body slammed into the lockers. The stinging sensation cut into her bare back.

"O-Ouch!" She opened her chocolate eyes, seeing the Pinkette smiling at her with that dorky sharp toothed grin.

"What do you want?" Lucy whined almost innocently, which shocked Natsu.

"Just lemme sniff you?" Natsu leaned into her bosom and sniffed the girlish perfume she had put on. He knew that she tried to mask the smell of him and other boys. He also knew she tried to cover up her alcohol smell, though It hardly worked.

His nose was cold, and it pressed through her button up shirt. It poked her chest slightly. She groaned as he continued the prod his ice cold nose up and down her chest, it wasn't exactly dirty. Though this position wouldn't look to good if a teacher found them together.

"Get off" Lucy whined, and pushed his broad, firm shoulders.

"C'mon just tell me you like it. I can basically hear that heart of yours. It's rhythm is short, fast, and charming. I can Hardly get enough of it." Natsu's manly breath spilled onto her chest making her feel a bit warmer, though she didn't care for his pathetic words.

"I can't. I won't admit it! Not yet!" Lucy covered her mouth. She'd said mostly the right thing. Though the 'Not Yet!' wasn't really needed.

Natsu chuckled, knowing that he'd win in the end. He slipped his arms under her shoulder blades and looked up at her as if she was the most important person he'd ever met. Though in a way that was right, she was the one that made his heart go crazy, and the one that made him nervous.

He leaned into her neck and bit hard with his sharp fangs. Making sure to mark his girl, he didn't want any trouble.

"Ow damn you Natsu what was that for?" Lucy held her neck and winced in the new found pain.

"It was for my Luce, DUH" he smiled like his normal self, and slipped away from Lucy.

"Classes have begun, you'd better get going"

"Y-You ass who do you think had me late?" she said this quiet enough so only she could hear it. She held her bite mark and slowly blinked.

Damn Why does he always have to make my heart pound so viciously!? Doesn't he know it hurts?

She gripped the fabric that wasn't torn, directly over her heart. She felt her heart beat fast, and her cheeks light up pink.

"Once I get my revenge on father, I can confess… Until then I have to..Be a naughty kid."

**Yay! First chapter done! It'll be continued soon! ^_^**


	2. Prologue 2

**YO *^***

**More NaLu ahead!**

"Lucy there's a party tonight, at Gray Fullbuster's place. You should come? I'd love to bring you-" Lucy was excited. She could definitely wreck her reputation at a party. She knew that Gray was the jock/prep type, and he was always a party starter. Though his methods were a bit weird, considering he always got drunk and naked by the end of the night.

"I can flirt with boys, and bring one home" Lucy mumbed. Natsu was mixing oatmeal he had made for Lucy, and suddenly stopped. He felt the hurt of her words, and clutched at his heart. It pained him to hear those words.

"Lucy, I won't allow you to become someone whose impure" he almost growled this, as he set the oatmeal onto the table. Lucy snorted at him. She was so offended by this, that she could hardly speak. She only laughed and shaked her head.

"I'm already impure. Haven't you heard the rumors?" Lucy held up the spoon, the oatmeal was alright, mostly cause it was that instant crap. She hated bland oatmeal; but she refused to make herself food. That's why Natsu would come to her Apartment every morning before school started and made her breakfast, and picked out cloths for her. He was like an overprotective mom. No-He was like her brother. She liked the idea of having him be her brother. He was kind, protective, and he was funny. Not to mention his reckless behavior always had her at a loss for words.

"Thanks for breakfast, Onii-chan" Lucy said with a playful smirk.

"I'm NOT your brother!" Natsu piped back, he was always easily angered, and this did the trick. He hated it when Lucy even considered him a relative. He wanted to be Lucy's lover, he wouldn't accept being anything less, and he didn't want anything more. He gulped. Swallowing his saliva hard, he felt it go through his chest and finally settle in his stomach. As his body turned, he looked at Lucy, who was eating her oatmeal with a smug grin. She looked perfect. Her hair was just the right amount of messy bedhead. It made her look so cute, Natsu almost couldn't help himself. Her big oversized shirt, which was his, showed off way too much skin. It was tempting just looking at her. He sighed, knowing he could only have her by force, which wouldn't really even be having someone. At that point it would just be devastating to the other party. He knew he couldn't hurt Lucy, but what she didn't understand; that the love he so carefully holds bites him in the ass everyday. Knowing that Lucy doesn't feel the same, it cut deep into the love he held. He knew one day, if Lucy didn't stop herself from trying to take revenge…He would loose every last shred of his love. To the seemingly never ending days.

"You've been staring for a long time? You like what you see? Pervy onii-chan" Lucy giggled at Natsu, and sat up from her chair. She held the empty bowl of oatmeal. She saw that he smiled at the empty bowl. She then held it out, and pointed.

"look onii-chan, I ate it all." Lucy smiled. It made Natsu almost want to cry. He wished he could've spent every morning like this. Lucy in his oversized school shirt, eating the bland instant oatmeal he cooked. Though he hated the 'onii-chan's', he could've settled with it, if he knew she wasn't going to destroy herself with trying to hard to impress assholes at bars and clubs.

As she passed him, He gripped her upper arm. She tried to shake him off, but it was to no use. Her eyes looked forward, knowing what he was going to say. He gulped again, and held back tears. The stinging sensation of tears was almost too much, and it irritated his green eyes. Making them slightly red and swollen. His sharp fingernails gripped into her frail skin. It hurt, but she knew she it would take away some of the pain he felt in his heart. She didn't whimper in pain, she held it in, knowing he was probably dying inside.

"If you wait to long in love, you'll end up kicking yourself in the ass. I know that now. It really sucks." Natsu let go of Lucy's arm, and grabbed his bag. He didn't bother to look back at Lucy, and simply walked out of the apartment. The door slammed harshly. Making Lucy jolt.

She didn't understand. Why did it feel as if her heart was falling? It felt like she couldn't breath. Her chest felt so stiff she didn't want to move. If she did move, it would only make reality more real.

There she was. Her body may have still been immature to society's standards; as she was only seventeen. Though to most her body was better figured and fit than most models. Her chest was large and busty, causing for an unwanted amount of attention. Her blonde hair was styled perfectly, the large curls flowed perfectly down her back. Two larger strands settled just below her jaw, and made her look elegant yet sexy enough. She made sure to wear a push-up bra, even though she didn't need it. It only further fleshed out the fact that she had giant boobs, and wanted to show off her cleavage. It didn't help that her expression seemed so calm and confident. The other girls seemed to snot her off, and play her as some kind of joke. Though to the idiotic boys, and so called 'men', she was perfect. Her thighs weren't too skinny, but they weren't fat. They had just the right amount of weight. Her eyes were a seductive brown, enchanting those who looked or made eye contact with her. Not to mention her plump, and sweet looking lips. They basically smiled at every available boy, as she walked past. Her chest-well damn everyone already knows about that.

"Is that Lucy?" Gray's eyes were basically bulging out of his head. He spit his beer across the counter, and stared at her as she walked. Gray looked at Natsu for answers.

"Yeah. I invited her to the party."

Natsu was always angry to see her looking her best, but it wasn't exactly what he wanted from Lucy's looks. He loved the morning Lucy. He loved when she didn't have all that damn make-up caked onto her pretty pale face. He loved her messy and untamable hair. He could picture her perfect pure smile. Not those fake excuses for a smile. Those smiles onto seemed to make him groan or frown. They were so fake, even he could tell.

"S-She's a bit overdressed but-geez" Gray covered his red face, and Natsu gave him a hard jolt with his pointy elbow. He made sure to rub it uncomfortably into his ribs, making Gray hold his ribs harshly and whine to Natsu.

His heart sank just a little, when he saw her stop right in front of group of boys. She flirted while playing with her shimmering blonde hair. What pissed him off the most was the damn fake smile. He could never get over how sad it made him feel. He knew what her real smile was like. It was like sunshine on a cold day. It felt warm and reassuring. It was such a gentle thing, and the fake one made her seem even more like an easy person. His sharp teeth bit his bottom lip. He could hardly feel any of the pain, considering how angry he was. He tried his best to fit into Lucy's life, and she had finally gotten rid of that disgusting father of hers. Though it was like she couldn't let go of her father, she still loved him as her blood relative; Natsu knew that she was still caring towards her father.

"You invited her, but she's flirting with Freed? He's the son of one of her father's friends right?" Gray was looking at Natsu. He could see right through Natsu, even though Natsu would deny having feelings for Lucy, it was pretty obvious to most people. That glint in his eyes would always stay as long as Lucy was in the picture.

"Freed's father works with Jude" Natsu explained. Gray was a little surprised, he didn't know that Freed had such a father, though it didn't change the fact that Freed had girly hair that made Gray want to vomit. Freed wasn't exactly a jock, and he wasn't really even supposed to be at the party. He was a genius with straight A's. He didn't seem like Lucy's type at all.

"He doesn't look like Lucy's…type?" Gray meant to be stern, but Natsu's face was contorted in a bad way. His eyebrow almost gave off the impression that he was sad. His mouth seemed to open and close slowly. As if he was looking for words, but the right ones wouldn't come to him. He watched as his friend slumped his shoulders, and turned from the disgusting sight of watching Lucy flirt with Freed.

"Natsu" Gray paused, while trying to make Natsu turn around again. He couldn't believe Lucy was that bold! How could she openly kiss someone like that? With so much passion.. He could see her tongue had slipped into the equation, making Freed's red face, even deeper. Lots of gasps and whispers flooded the room, and made Natsu curious. He turned around, while watching Gray's finger bounce up and down. Gray had never seen Natsu's face so bitter. Natsu dropped the glass of beer from his hand. The glass crashed into the ground. Making a loud sound echo throughout the room. Most continued on talking, but a lot of people turned to see his expression of sheer anger. His breathing was heavier, and his head ached tremendously. Lucy looked up, holding Freed's cheek. She waved to Natsu.

"Hello onii-chaaan!" She screamed to him. This only added fuel to the fire. Natsu's anger had finally blown it's top. He ran down the steps each one was so fast, everyone thought he'd gotten some kind of super pushed past slutty and preppy girls alike. He saw several pansies already puking their guts out, he made sure to push them aside.

"Onii-chan?" Lucy was surprised to see him come over that quickly.

"Freed, can I speak with Lucy, you DON'T mind RIGHT?" It wasn't a question, but it wasn't like Freed was going to deny this. Freed nodded his head, a little shaken as to why a hot girl like Lucy was all over him. Several of his genius buddies held onto his shoulders and congratulated him. Saying that this made him a real man.

"Natsu! I'm trying to seduce Freed can't you see? Geez, what an inconsiderate Onii-chan" Lucy was tugged so tightly through drunken slobs, it made her want to puke just watching them puke. She also hated that pungent smell of a stranger's house. She ended up loosing her high heels trying to keep up to Natsu's speed. She was shoeless, and the hard gravel of Gray's driveway hurt her feet. She didn't want to leave the party either.

"Onii-chaan.." Lucy spat, she was a little annoyed. Natsu held his hand up, searching for a had finally called out to one, and shoved Lucy inside of the taxi. She refused but let's face it-Natsu was ten times stronger than Lucy. He held her back his broad shoulders, feeling her nails dig into his chest. He hated to see her make that face, but he couildn't help to watch that gross scene between her and Freed. He forcibly buckled her into the seat. And watched as she pouted and whined.

"I'm starting to hate onii-chan" Lucy instantly regretted saying this. Natsu's angered face lifted from his slouched shoulders. His green eyes pierced into hers. She had never felt his piercing glare. It made her feel like he hated her. Her heart seemed to stop, and her chest felt stuffy again. He gripped her cheeks. His grip was too tight and Lucy whimpered in pain. She held onto his hand and tried to make him lower it. Struggling; always they both struggled constantly. Natsu with his love, and love life. Lucy with her father, and her need for revenge. Natsu let go of her cheeks, and pulled her into his chest. She felt secure, but she knew she couldn't string Natsu along. She couldn't let him touch her anymore. She was to careless about it in the past, and she didn't want to loose Natsu. She did love Natsu, as a family member, as a friend. While she liked being touched by him; she couldn't sacrifice herself to his feelings. Not until she felt satisfied with her father and her life. Until then she couldn't focus on her love life.

"Onii-Chan"

"NO! I'M NOT YOUR DAMN BROTHER!" his muscular arms wrapped her into him closer. She felt like she could hardly breath, but if she stopped wouldn't he get mad? She couldn't be letting him touch her-She felt confused. She didn't know how to handle him anymore, and it felt depressing. Her hands struggled to push his chest back and stop the hug. He held onto her back and brushed through her hair, as if she wasn't even doing anything.

"I'll give up; I'll stop loving you. After I hold you. Just let me hold you. I'll give up. I'll try my best…" Natsu whimpered painfully and felt a couple tears form in his eyes. Lucy was startled to feel cold drops of water fall onto her back. Just once. She would hug him one last time. Then all of his feelings would go away? The realization was harsh, but she hoped they could still be friends in the end. She didn't know what she'd do; if every morning was quiet without his homemade breakfast. Her fingers slipped against his warm back. He was muscular and toned, which made him the perfect boy to hug. His body was definitely what any girl would want. Toned, fit, and slightly tan. Not only was his appearance appealing,his personality was definitely a deal breaker. Lucy smiled, He deserved someone better than Lucy. Someone that would be able to wake themselves up in the morning, someone who didn't complain about their breakfast. Someone who didn't have to take other's cloths, because she was naked and lazy. Someone who wasn't always hung-over and in trouble.

Yeah…Reality is a bitch.


	3. Prologue 3

**Yo! I will be updating this one twice today.**

_**Enjoy!**_

"Luuu-chaaan!" Levy was freezing against the fall's cool breeze. She knew she must've had purple lips by now. Her Goosebumps didn't seem to let up either. Her knuckles brushed against the door again, but she was so cold, and her knuckles were already raw from knocking constantly. She ended up shaking so bad she couldn't properly knock. Her breathing was a bit heavier, due to the fact that she was working herself up. She turned around and touched her forehead. Slowly reached to the back of her head and scratching hard against her hair. Probably making her look worse than she already did, but at the moment looks counted for shit. Lucy had been absent for an entire week of school. If she didn't shape up, she'd get truancy. Levy didn't want her to get truancy, nor did she want to see her fall apart. Levy once again knocked, and shouted her name.

"LUU-CHAAN!" her little lungs were weak against the rough and raw wind. Her voice cracked, which was a bit embarrassing.

Lucy took out her headphones, that blared the rock music she was actually quite fond of. She loved the way that all of your problems seemed to blend in with the music. How all of the things that the artists sang, touched her heart and hit so close to home it hurt. She lifted her knees, and solemnly walked to her door. Hesitantly she gripped the door knob. She could hear Levy's sighs, and her frustrated heavy breaths. Lucy turned the knob, and was instantly bombarded with Levy's weight. Levy pinned her down, knowing fully enough that she wouldn't be able to hold Lucy down for much longer. Her little hands gripped around Lucy's pale wrists. Levy's face was scary, and full of determination. A determination for answers about Lucy's source of depression. She puffed her cheeks out, waiting for Lucy to tell her what was wrong. After a couple minutes of staring, that was actually quite awkward. Considering Levy was pinning her down, like a lover of some sorts.

"Natsu?" Levy sighed as she looked at Lucy's contorted face. Her eyebrows tinged with a depressed glare.

"Natsu" Lucy said again, reassuring Levy that she was right about her not being at school, and her being depressed. Levy pulled Lucy up into a sitting position.

"Tell me, what happened-"

"We're going to forget our love, because I'm more interested in getting revenge"

"Wait. Your love-is mutual? Then why not go out! Lucy! Natsu would always help you with your revenge. Natsu is totally head over heels for you. You two would make the perfect couple-"

"Stop. It's not going to happen"

"Lucy-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" she felt the stinging sharp tears fill her already blood-shot eyes. The tears streamed down her raw and swollen face. It felt stiff and dry, but what was she going to do? The tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop them from falling because she knew. She knew that she loved-she stopped herself from finishing the thought. No. If she fully recognized the love…If she told herself that revenge was less important than the love she had-then her plans for revenge would disappear. She would be so stricken with love for Natsu she'd forget her revenge. She couldn't do that! She couldn't forget that sharp feeling of betrayal her father made her feel. She needed him to feel that despair, that blood curdling anger she felt. She wanted to snatch all the money, and status he had. She wanted to break his fantasy of a perfect world, from right under him. She wanted to make him beg her for mercy; and of course she'd give him none. She knew that she couldn't have love get in the way of her goals, because if she lost this goal…She'd really be alone. Her father was so above her, in status, in wealth, in fame. She wasn't equal to her father, and her father didn't recognize her as an equal to himself. She couldn't have that! It was like he was throwing her aside, just because she wouldn't listen to his requests about marriage, and having children with whom. He had even picked out the damn names! She couldn't even name her own children. What kind of life would that have been?! She'd been that princess, locked in the tower waiting for a prince she didn't want. What was ironic about this was that she'd rather have the dragon. Someone reckless, someone she had to always look out for. Making sure he didn't end up eating old foods, or mixing rat poison in tea instead of sugar.

"I-I'm so sorry Lucy please forgive me alright? I was only joking around." Levy wrapped the hopeless girl around herself. It felt like Lucy was lighter, and she saw that her elbows were bony and her arms seemed frail and even paler than the normal. She felt around her bony shoulder blades, and felt tears come to her eyes as well. Why was Lucy this skinny? Had she not eaten that entire week of school? Lucy's eyes bulged a bit and she remembered what Natsu said to her one time; "I always go to her place in the morning and make breakfast. She always complains, but I know she eats every last drop of everything I make." Levy's eyes twitched as she gripped onto the fabric of Lucy's shirt. They cried into each other's shoulders.

"W-Why are YOU crying?" Lucy sniffled as she rubbed her runny nose.

"Because it's sad! M-M-Me and G-Gajeel always wanted to see the two of you smiling together! Like you used to in elementary! You remember right? Natsu transferred to our school, the last year of elementary. He'd always sit in the corner and draw flames. Then he'd proclaim that he saw dragons and such, a lot of kids thought he was weird, but everyone liked him! T-Then one day, while you were depressed from your lack of attention from Jude…He gave you that picture of the flames he always drew." Levy paused and broke away from Lucy's arms.

"You hadn't really smiled a whole lot, and a lot of the girls thought you were going to hit him. But you didn't. You smiled so brightly, the rest of the class had to smile too. Even the teacher-Even Makarov Sensei! We all thought at that time, that you and Natsu were meant to be. Considering Natsu didn't have any parents, and you basically lived in your own world-we all-we all loved to see you two smile at each other. That look in your eyes was always so envious!" Levy collapsed into Lucy again, Lucy was so shocked by Levy's words, had everyone really thought that highly of them? They were envious of the loving look in their eyes? Lucy sniffled again, only to be jolted by a loud ringtone.

"E-Erza?" Lucy held the phone to her ear. Hoping to not get any of her runny mascara onto her smart phone.

"Lucy. I've received some information from Gray…He doesn't have your number, so he told me to tell you." Erza was unusually saddened with her tone.

"What is it?"

"Natsu is-" Erza stopped talking and paused, she gulped once making sure that it really was reality.

"Natsu is leaving town. He's going to Farris, to live with a childhood friend of his. Apparently he saw this as best fit for the relationship." Erza was holding her mouth, she couldn't say anymore. This was depressing both ways. Lucy was going to loose her first love, and Natsu was going to leave for the remainder of their high school lives. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Natsu must have been fairing in this situation. He must have been suffering. She hung up, and left Lucy scrambling with her coat. Her heart had never felt like this before. It beat so viciously she thought it would explode inside her chest. It lept towards her throat making her feel like she was suffocating. Though the pressure to get to the train station before the train left, was burning so intensely it covered up the fact that her heart was dying. Her scarf was quickly fastened above her stuffy heavy chest.

"Lucy-" Levy had said her names so many times in the last hour, it felt weird to be said.

"I have to get there before he leaves. That way- he won't leave. How could he? He promised to make me breakfast every morning until we graduate! That damn bastard!" Before levy could object to her words, Lucy was already out the door. Holding a small package. Levy sighed and held her phone, she needed a hug, from someone warm and mannish. She knew just the person to call.

Lucy ran, her miniskirt was already so short you could almost see her butt peaking through from behind, and her running didn't help the situation at all. Her crop top also exposed too much skin, but most of it was covered by her puffy coat, and her long scarf. The package she held was small, but it was enough to slow her down. Her heels which were a terrible choice of shoes-were immediately the first thing to go. She gimped as she picked each shoe off of her feet and threw them onto the streets. She got so many nasty and confused glares, it would have made the average person go insane. Though her heart was burning so much already-she couldn't stop and try to make herself look decent. The runny makeup, the slutty cloths-they would stay until she could stop her heart from feeling like it would explode. Her feet were continuously cut from the glass that was left behind in the streets, which made her feet bloody and slightly blistered. She could even smell the faint tinge of blood and felt the sensation of tears. She knew with all the runny mascara, and wetness from past tears; that new tears wouldn't make her look any worse and definitely any better.

_Damn, I won't make it._

Her breathing and body suddenly felt the overwhelming feeling of fatigue. She remembered Natsu's words at the Race in first year. He was so set on winning that race, and Lucy had no idea as to why. He was always making her get up early in the morning, and go running with him.

"_let's win together Luce!" _

"_Luce! Don't give up, even if you feel tired, don't give up! I'll be waiting for you to hand me the baton!" _

"_Luce-We'll win together"_

Lucy felt the weight on her legs, and started to grunt. She picked herself up, and unbent her knees she stood as proudly as she could. Her running was a bit weird, and she got even more stares, because he breathing sounded as if she was some kind of monster. Her words made him smile so much that day of the race. She could never forget the way he smiled at her. It was the warmest smile she had received from him. The words she said replayed and played again in her head. They sounded so innocent from her point of view, and honestly it was embarrassing remembering it.

"_It's always more fun when we're together!"_

Her lungs were at complicity, as she opened the door to the train station. She wheezed slightly as she cought her breath again.

"Train to..haa..Farris!?" She shouted at random people trying to grasp answers. A man with orange hair and a suit, smiled warmly. He touched her shoulder and introduced himself.

"I'm Loke, I help escort people to train's and help with luggage. Do you have to get to the train that's leaving for Farris?" Loke looked at his watch and frowned.

"I'm sorry there's only four minutes, you'll have to come back tomorrow-" he was pushed harshly to the side as the blonde ran towards the ID check, she swiped her card and moved quickly into the tunnel like place where trains departed.

_Four minutes. I won't make it! _

_There's so many people…how do I get to him?_

Lucy stopped.

_He's not to far, I can touch him from here_

She reached her hand out, only for it to be contorted and bent in obviously painful ways. People were so inconsiderate they didn't see that she was trying to reach someone. HE was about to get on, and she knew she couldn't stop him. She took the package and threw it as hard as she could. It went high in the air, but it was falling quickly.

"NAATSU!" her words rung through the ears of many.

Natsu suddenly felt hard object hit the side of his arm. He looked down to see the object was covered in flames.

"The flames from Elementary?" Natsu picked up the gift looking object. He held it carefully and boarded the train. Even though he felt a bit dizzy already, it was relieved to not have to be around Lucy. Of course his feelings were cutting deep into himself. He knew that his body was struggling to not make him go to Lucy, and tell her that he lied. He lied; he wasn't going to give up there was no way that he had enough control. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to forget her smile, her soft words that made him smile and act like an idiot. The attention she gave him, when he talked nonsense about dragons and magic. IN return for talking nonsensical things about dragons, he had to listen and watch the stars with her. This wasn't even considered a chore in his book. Not only did he get to look at the beautiful stars with the girl he loved; he got to sit out in the dark cold night with her in his arms. He remembered the way she'd tremble in his arms, always scooting closer into his chest, trying to steal his warmth.

He had finally picked a spot, he stood up and looked out the window at the people.

His eyes widened.

_Lucy? No-that's…Lucy_

Her hand hit against the window, and he watched as she frantically tried to motion him to the door. He shook his head and looked at her sadly. She felt the train start, and Natsu had already felt woozy. Though he tried to keep his balance. He watched as Lucy ran to keep up with the train. She shouted things he couldn't hear. Though finally he could read a couple simple words that she mouthed.

_She didn't just mouth that-there's no way! She finally spoke her feelings and now? _

Natsu felt himself collapse, as the train made way for Farris.

"Sir. This is the last stop please get off" The man kicked him off the train for not listening, and Natsu felt around his cheeks feeling the cement had cut into his face. Leaving a nasty he fell the flame covered gift fell too. Making him even more curious than he already was. He picked it up, and walked to a nearby bench. His motion sickness was still a bit bad, and he was clumsy. HE ended up tripping into the bench and making a woman groan in discomfort. He apologized and picked up the gift once again. He unwrapped it like a madman, leaving scraps of his old artwork everywhere. Inside was a Christmas box. He was a bit confused. It was still fall and December was about a month away still. He scratched his head and cut the tape from each corner-with his sharp teeth. His eyes twitched at the sight. It was a hand knit scarf, and a pair of headphones with flames decorated on the side. He didn't especially care for music, but him and Lucy always liked to listen to it together. He picked up the scarf and sniffed it, he could clearly smell Lucy's sweet feminine smell. Not that trashy floral shit she would put on to impress the boys. Her natural smell, that basically seduced him every time he sniffed it.

A note was also found, and he reluctantly opened it. Knowing fully well enough that it wasn't going to make him happy. In fact he was sure he would break down into tears. He was sure some already thought he was crazy, but crying wouldn't fix that.

"_Merry Christmaaas!~ Aren't you happy Luce made you this scarf? I tried so hard, but I'm really no good at that kind of thing. That's why I was so happy that you promised to make me breakfast until we graduate. That way I won't starve! Haha! I thought we could share the scarf and headphones one cold night, while talking about dragons under the stars! Doesn't that sound like fun? _

_Well, you'll be here any minute to scold me about staying up all night-and then make that nasty oatmeal. So I'd better wrap this up quickly! _

_Merry Christmas and a happy new year! (:_

_P.S. Thanks for always being there Natsu- Even if I hurt you with obsessions. I hope you'll always be there. You're warmth and light, always destroys my coldness and darkness._

_Luce_


End file.
